The overall goal of the proposed Rush Center of Excellence on Disparities in HIV and Aging (CEDHA) is to develop multidisciplinary research teams with expertise across health disparities, HIV, and aging, and support the performance of cutting edge and innovative research on the common consequences of aging associated with HIV/AIDS. By providing researchers with an intellectually stimulating and scientifically rigorous environment, and a source of longitudinal clinical and biologic specimens on well-characterized older adults with and without HIV infection, the proposed Rush CEDHA will be well-positioned to address minority health and health disparities, and invest in the pipeline of future health researchers committed to eliminating health disparities. The development of this infrastructure will integrate and centralize minority health and health disparities research into a single interdisciplinary and trans-disciplinary enterprise.